Reencarnación
by xMocaccino
Summary: Nunca fui creyente de las segundas oportunidades, al menos no hasta que lo conocí. Mientras más me le acercaba, más me daba cuenta de que nuestro encuentro no fue una coincidencia; era la segunda ocasión en la que nos veíamos por primera vez. "—. ¡Por favor, Dios! ¡Perdóname! ¡Sólo quiero poder verlo una vez más!". A la chica melancólica le concedieron su continuación. One-shot.


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de Crypton y / o sus respectivas empresas.**

* * *

 **Nota : **El * significa que hay aclaración de eso al final.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Reencarnación**  
One-shot

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

A decir verdad, yo no creía en cosas como las segundas oportunidades. Siempre, algo que sucede no se puede repetir, sólo tienes ese momento para hacerlo, para vivirlo. Cualquiera que me hubiera dicho en esos años que lo que pensaba estaba mal y que en realidad la gente podría intentar lograr sus sueños de nuevo... yo le diría que era tan sólo una excusa para ellos.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Él me hizo abrir los ojos. Y no sólo él... sino también ella, la chica que vivió en el pasado.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

Ese día era uno muy agradable. Apenas iniciando la primavera, llevábamos apenas unas cuantas semanas de clases, así que no teníamos tanto estrés por estudios o por las tareas. Lo único negativo que veía, era que a mis amigas les había tocado en una clase diferente. No me gustaba mucho estar sola, pero podía soportarlo al saber que las vería en los recesos.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela. Con varios libros entre mis brazos, me dirigía hacia la biblioteca para devolverlos; habían sido libros que había tomado prestados durante el verano, ya que leer era algo que me encantaba. Escribir también intentaba, pero no era muy buena, así que mejor prefería disfrutar las historias de otras personas. Eso me hacía feliz.

El viento se colaba por las ventanas del pasillo, y movía levemente mi cabello turquesa. Las coletas habían sido un peinado perfecto, por supuesto, ya que así no se me revolvía tanto. La brisa me daba tanto alivio, que solía perderme entre mis pensamientos mientras caminaba. Nunca había pasado algo malo por distraerme, al menos no hasta ese día.

De la nada casi, sentí un golpe repentino a un costado mío. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de voltear; en un segundo, ya me encontraba sentada en el piso con todos los libros regados alrededor.

—¡Vaya, lo siento! —escuché una voz masculina frente a mí, a la que no le puse mucha atención hasta que comprendí lo que había sucedido— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Parpadeé un par de veces y luego alcé la mirada. Ahí, justo delante mío, había un chico con unos intensos ojos azules y con cabello rubio, algo largo, el cual llevaba recogido en una coleta pequeña. En ese instante no lo reconocí exactamente, pero pensé que ya lo había visto antes. El chico se inclinó para comenzar a levantar un par de libros que se habían caído, los que tenía más cerca.

—Estoy... bien —fue lo único que pude decir, para luego reaccionar un poco mejor y levantarme poco a poco.

—Qué bueno.

No dijimos nada más entre nosotros. Tan sólo nos pusimos a arreglar el desastre literario esparcido por el piso. Mientras recogía los libros, le miraba de reojo, ya que, por alguna razón, algo en él me interesó. ¿Era el brillo extraño en sus ojos? ¿Era porque me resultaba terriblemente familiar? No estaba segura.

—Éste es el último —me dijo, mientras me ofrecía un libro de pasta roja—. Bueno, si me disculpas —y tal como había llegado, se fue rápidamente, siguió caminando por el pasillo.

Así, volví a tener todos los libros entre mis brazos, como en un principio. Fue un encuentro demasiado repentino, por supuesto. Para mí, en ese momento, no era más que otro chico cualquiera del mundo. Volteé, para así poder mirar su espalda mientras le veía alejarse. Me concentré tanto en él que no noté cuando cierta persona se acercó a mí.

—¡Miku! ¿Por qué tan distraída? —me preguntó mi amiga peliverde, que se había acercado lo suficiente como para ponerme un brazo en los hombros— Aunque supongo que eso es normal en ti.

—¡Oye! No quiero oír eso de ti, Gumi, que te distraes fácilmente con chicos lindos.

Despertando un poco, miré a Gumi con cierta frustración. Ella me miró igual por segundos, hasta que ambas dejamos esa expresión atrás y la cambiamos por una sonrisa. Ambas reímos felizmente por nuestras ocurrencias tontas. Sin duda, ella mi mejor amiga.

—Sí, chicos lindos, como con el que te acabas de topar —la voz de la peliverde no me causó confianza, pero la miré con curiosidad.

—¿Lo viste? —no estuve segura del momento en el que había comenzado a observarme.

—Por supuesto, ¡él es Len Kagamine! —la forma en que me respondió me hizo pensar que se trataba de alguna celebridad o algo parecido. Al notar mi incomprensión, Gumi abrió los ojos con sorpresa— ¿No lo reconoces? Hay muchos rumores de él, sobre que busca peleas, le encanta salir con varias chicas, entre otras cosas.

—No, jamás había escuchado eso.

—¡No puede ser! —lo hacía sonar como si yo hubiera hecho algo terrible, simplemente junté las cejas sin entender bien aún— Pero, si está en tu misma clase, Miku.

—¿D-De verdad? —no me esperaba que dijera eso, me alejé unos centímetros para ver el rostro de mi amiga, por si me estuviera mintiendo. Tan sólo había sinceridad en su mirada.

—Estás tan concentrada con tus libros que no te das cuenta de tu alrededor, ¿eh? —las palabras de Gumi me hicieron avergonzar un poco, ya que era muy cierto. Mi amiga dio un suspiro— Pero eso es algo lindo de ti, hehe.

—Aún así, todos esos rumores suenan muy terribles —comenté, tratando de cambiar la conversación y desviarla de mí.

—Bah, tan sólo son rumores —la peliverde se encogió de hombros—. Y eso no cambia que Len sea un chico muy lindo —la mirada de mi amiga cambió a una de interés total, yo le miré con desconcierto.

—¡¿Te gustan los chicos malos?! —exclamé con sorpresa y horror combinados.

—Puede ser —me contestó de una forma tan simple que me lo llegué a creer. Entonces, ella volteó y me sonrió pícaramente—. Pero a ti te gustan los buenos, como Kaito.

En el momento en que dijo el nombre de aquél muchacho de una clase superior, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer de la vergüenza.

—¡D-De acuerdo! Me tengo que ir —sin poder decir algo más, empecé a caminar hacia la biblioteca de nuevo.

—Oh, ¡vamos, Miku! ¡No ganas nada ocultándolo si ya lo sabemos! —mi amiga gritaba con ganas mientras yo sólo quería que me tragara la tierra al alejarme.

Y, aunque me diera algo de pena admitirlo, me gustaba mucho Kaito. Él era un chico de cabello azulado, con unos ojos del mismo color, llenos de amabilidad. Siempre me trató bien desde un principio, y creo que por eso me llegó a gustar. Había sido mi primer amor, y lo mejor era que parecía que él me correspondía; a veces salíamos a comer juntos, nos íbamos a casa juntos, y todas esas cosas que hacían los enamorados.

En esos días no imaginaba que en realidad el primer amor no siempre era el definitivo.

 **...**

 _Esa misma noche tuve un sueño. En él, había una persona que me sonreía con alegría, y esa sonrisa sentí que calmó mi corazón, que lo llenó de calidez._

 _—_ _¡No me mires así! —me decía, riendo de una forma que parecía un hermoso canto— ¡Me avergüenzas!_

 _—_ _No puedo evitarlo —dije, pero al mismo tiempo no sentía que fuera yo—. Tu sonrisa me hace feliz._

 _El rostro de la persona se tiñó de un bello color carmín._

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

Los días pasaron, y continué teniendo ciertos sueños algo extraños. Cuando estaba en ellos, podía ver con suma claridad el rostro de la persona que me acompañaba en todos. Lo malo era cuando despertaba, tan sólo eran como vagos recuerdos, borrosos, como una línea de tiempo incompleta.

Me sentía vacía al no acordarme tan bien de esos sueños.

Aún así, el tiempo avanzó como siempre. Pronto, llegó el momento de una de las exposiciones finales del salón. En clase, el profesor nos explicó que teníamos que trabajar en pares, ya que grupos de muchas personas sólo hacían que unos quedaran de flojos. Y, además, para que todos pudieran convivir, se decidirían los pares al azar. Se usarían unos papelitos con números para formar a los grupos.

Ese día estaba muy calmada, a decir verdad.

En sí, a mí no me importaba mucho quién me tocara, ya que mis amigas estaban en otra clase. Cualquiera estaría bien, mientras fuera buen estudiante. Ya había estado observando a algunos buenos prospectos, hasta que mi turno para tomar un papelito del destino llegó.

—Hatsune, adelante.

Cuando mi profesor me llamó, me levanté tranquilamente y caminé hasta él. Di un pequeño suspiro que pasó desapercibido e introduje mi mano en la bolsa que estaban usando para poner todos los papeles. Revolví algunos, para así tomar uno pequeño, cuando me pareció que ya había tardado lo suficiente.

Al abrir el papel, el número que observé fue el 5. Tenía que encontrar al que tuviera el número siguiente para encontrar a mi compañero de exposición.

Busqué durante varios minutos alrededor de la clase. Varias parejas ya se estaban formando, e incluso se estaban sentando juntos para discutir algunas cosas de sus proyectos. El maestro nos había dejado esa hora para planear, así que estaba bien. Me comencé a poner nerviosa al notar que ya no quedaban muchas personas libres.

—Oh, al parecer estaremos juntos.

Una voz masculina me sobresaltó; incluso brinqué un poco. Rápidamente volteé hacia mi derecha, pues era de ahí de donde la había escuchado. Lo primero que pude ver fueron unos traviesos mechones rubios que acariciaron mi mejilla.

Él, Kagamine Len, estaba justo junto a mí, mirando el papel de mi mano por sobre mi hombro. Nunca un chico se me había acercado tanto antes, ni siquiera el que me gustaba en esos momentos.

—¿Q-Qué? —me alejé de inmediato de él, poniendo unos buenos centímetros entre nosotros.

—Somos del mismo equipo —dijo él, con una gran sonrisa. Al ver que no comprendí, me extendió el papel que le había tocado; el número era el 6—. Espero podamos trabajar bien juntos.

—Sí... —contesté, no muy convencida, recordando todos los rumores que Gumi me había contado sobre él.

—Bueno, yo soy Kagamine Len, supongo que me conoces —se presentó con bastante seguridad—, ya que estamos en la misma clase.

—Claro, Kagamine —me sentí un poco nerviosa al recordar que, de no ser por mi amiga peliverde, en realidad yo no tendría idea de quién era—. Yo soy Hatsune Miku.

—Lo sé, lo sé —asintió con una expresión de alegría—. Te he visto desde lejos en la clase.

—¿De verdad? —no esperaba que alguien que parecía tan poco interesado en los demás se fijara en alguien como yo.

—Sí.

Desvié la mirada, ya que no supe qué contestar a eso. En cambio, decidí que mejor nos concentraríamos en lo importante.

—Como sea —me aclaré la garganta, intentando salir un poco de esa situación tan incómoda para mí—, hablemos de la exposición, ¿está bien?

—Por supuesto —su sonrisa se ensanchó, y, por alguna razón, me sentí aliviada.

De lo único que hablamos en esa clase, además de nuestras presentaciones incómodas, fue de lo que expondríamos frente a los demás el día de la entrega. Se suponía que teníamos que explicar alguna festividad tradicional; de dónde se originó, cómo se celebraba, entre otras cosas. Durante esa hora, no nos acercamos demasiado en términos de amistad. Pero, cuando la clase terminó, en realidad sentí que lo había conocido un poco mejor.

El timbre interrumpió las conversaciones de todos los alumnos. Algunos decepcionados, otros felices, se levantaron para poder tomar sus mochilas e irse a casa. Ya el sol amenazaba con ocultarse, pues una tonalidad anaranjada cubría el cielo.

—Entonces, hablamos después —el rubio se despidió de mí, alzando una mano y agitándola—. Hasta luego, Miku.

Me sorprendí tanto de que me llamara por el nombre*, que no pude responderle. Cuando quise despedirme también, él ya se había ido. Me quedé pensando, pues también era la primera vez que un muchacho que apenas conocía me decía de esa forma. Ni siquiera Kaito, con el que era más cercana, me llamaba así; él aún usaba mi apellido. Una sensación de familiaridad apareció en mi mente una vez más.

¿Acaso lo conocía de otro lugar?

Esos pensamientos llenaron mi cabeza mientras me puse a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela. De nuevo, la chica distraída dentro de mí hacía su aparición una vez más, porque en cuanto me puse a pensar en ello ya no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya me encontraba caminando hasta la entrada, habiendo apenas cerrado la taquilla de los zapatos*.

Incluso se me olvidó que Kaito solía acompañarme una parte del camino a casa.

—¡Hatsune! —le escuché llamarme, reconocí su voz enseguida. Cuando alcé la mirada, lo pude ver acercándose a mí, sonriendo— ¿Lista para ir a casa?

Tardé algunos segundos en contestar.

—Ah, sí, claro —asentí mientras le respondía, cosa que quizás él notó porque me miró, extrañado.

—¿Sucede algo? Pareces muy concentrada en tus pensamientos —mencionó el peliazul, con las cejas muy juntas. Yo tan sólo sonreí, no quería que se preocupara por mí.

—Estoy bien —dije, para después caminar unos pasos hacia el portón de entrada—. ¿Nos vamos?

—De acuerdo —Kaito me alcanzó rápidamente, y así ambos avanzamos, con rumbo a nuestras casas.

Kaito no insistió mucho más en la cara de distraída que llevaba ese día. Yo era así la mayor parte del tiempo, así que tal vez el pensó que era uno de esos días en los que me ponía a meditar en lo más profundo de mi mente. No estaba tan equivocado. Tal vez por lo poco concentrada que estaba en la conversación con él, el tiempo pasó más lento que de costumbre; sentí, por primera vez en una caminata junto a Kaito, que quería llegar pronto a casa.

 **...**

Al estar ya por fin junto a mi cama, dejé caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el colchón. Todo era tan suave, mi rostro se hundió en mi almohada más cómoda. Solté un suspiro relajado, pues sentí que ese día había sido muy raro, conociendo a ese chico rubio y todo. Aún había algo en él que me causaba intriga, pero en ese momento no quería saber qué era. Tan sólo quería terminar el trabajo en equipo y decirle adiós para siempre.

Volteé todo mi cuerpo hasta estar boca arriba. Mientras observaba el techo, el rostro de ese muchacho, de Len, apareció como un reflejo en el color de la pared. Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente, ¡no debía pensar en alguien como él!

Y, casi como leyendo mi mente, mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar unos segundos después. Con agilidad, di un salto para ponerme de pie y correr hasta el aparato.

—¿Hola?

 _—_ _¡Hola, Miku!_

Esa voz, la cual ya podía reconocer perfectamente, resonó en mis dos oídos, aunque sólo la hubiera escuchado por uno. Me quedé tan en shock que no respondí.

 _—_ _¿Eh? Miku, ¿estás ahí? —_ si hubiera estado frente a mí, estaba segura de que hubiera agitado una mano frente a mis ojos para saber si estaba despierta.

—¿K-k-Kagamine? —al llamarle por su apellido, sentí que sonrió al otro lado del teléfono— ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

 _—_ _Oh, fácil. Tu amiga, Megpoid Gumi, me lo dio sin pensárselo dos veces —_ me quedé con la boca abierta al oír eso. Después, entrecerré mis ojos; ya me encargaría de hablar muy bien con ella después.

—Bueno, pues no era necesario que lo tuvieras, ¿o sí? —el tono de mi voz se volvió más ácido. Len pareció notarlo, pero simplemente dejó salir una leve risa.

 _—_ _¿Que no recuerdas que tenemos una exposición juntos? —_ me puse nerviosa, pues en realidad quizás había estado intentando olvidarlo _— Tenemos que mantenernos en contacto._

Tragué saliva, él tenía toda la razón, a decir verdad. Como no supe qué responder, decidí cambiar de táctica.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me llamas ahora? —pregunté, aún con un tono algo severo— ¿Necesitas algo de nuestro proyecto?

Hubo un silencio. Len no parecía querer contestar, o tal vez ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo.

 _—_ _En realidad —_ el chico rió, levemente nervioso _—. Tan sólo quería probar a llamarte, y quizás platicar un poco..._

Sentí como una vena en mi cabeza se hizo más grande al escuchar esa excusa. De verdad que en esos tiempos ese rubio tonto no me agradaba casi nada.

—¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso! —fue lo último que exclamé, para después colgar inmediatamente.

Aún así, el timbre del móvil volvió a sonar otra vez. Y, mi mano, traicionándome por esa ocasión, contestó una vez más.

Quizás, esa pequeña traición de mi cuerpo fue la que marcó lo que pasaría.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

Durante los próximos días, Len me llamó constantemente. Siempre decía que era por nuestra exposición, por supuesto, pero al final terminábamos hablando de otros temas, a veces incluso sobre cosas tontas. Aunque yo no quisiera, me vi todos los días esperando por su llamada; se volvió una cosa tan rutinaria, que ya era raro el día en que no hablara con él. Algo dentro de mí me hacía tranquilizarme cuando escuchaba su voz a través del teléfono.

Con eso supe que todos esos rumores sobre él no eran nada más que mentiras. Él me lo llegó a explicar; si peleaba, era por sus amigos, y en realidad no salía con muchas chicas, tan sólo eran conocidas que solían estar siguiéndolo la mayoría del tiempo.

Nos volvimos buenos amigos. Pero, en la escuela era algo diferente; no nos veíamos mucho, casi no hablábamos ahí. Él lo pasaba con sus amigos y algunas amigas, mientras que yo solía ir con mi grupo, junto con Gumi. La única interacción que teníamos era por móvil, cuando nos poníamos a platicar durante horas antes de dormir.

¿Por qué era de esa forma? ¿Sería porque se nos hacía difícil hablarnos directamente? Tal vez, una pequeña parte de mí me decía que sería diferente si nos viéramos frente a frente de nuevo.

A pesar de ello, un sábado por la noche, mientras hablábamos por el móvil, como siempre, una cosa pareció cambiar en Len, algo tan importante como para sugerirme aquella idea tan repentina.

 _—_ _Oye, Miku —_ apenas había terminado de decirle algo, casi me interrumpe _—, me gustaría ir a tu casa mañana, ¿está bien?_

Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, probablemente lo hubiera escupido. Me quedé un poco en shock, hasta me separé un poco del teléfono para mirarlo con incredulidad, como si él me estuviera observando a través de él y entendiera mi expresión de ese momento.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan de pronto? —inquirí con un poco de nervios.

 _—_ _Pues, porque... —_ se quedó en silencio unos segundos, antes de continuar _— Sí te das cuenta de que no hemos avanzado mucho del proyecto, ¿cierto?_

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre mi cabeza. Era verdad, por teléfono sólo hablábamos de tonterías, habíamos dejado de hablar del proyecto unas semanas atrás. Y claro, en la escuela nunca nos acercábamos para planear algo, tampoco.

—S-Sí, lo sé, tienes razón —tragué saliva, sintiendo la presión de la exposición en todos los hombros—. Entonces, ¿puedes venir mañana? Te enviaré mi dirección enseguida—ya lo tomé como un hecho, teníamos que terminar ese trabajo.

 _—_ _Sí, lo sugerí por algo, ¿sabes? —_ la risa alegre del rubio al otro lado me tranquilizó un poco _— Entonces, me iré a dormir ya, y nos vemos mañana._

—Está bien —asentí, aunque sabía que él no me podía ver—. Buenas noches.

 _—_ _Buenas noches._

Mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco rápido apenas colgué. De nuevo, Len sería el primero en hacer algo que un chico jamás había hecho: ir hacia mi casa, estar en mi habitación. El rostro de Kaito se apareció en mi mente en ese momento. Al recordar al peliazul, no tuve duda de que aún me gustaba mucho. Aún regresábamos juntos a casa, aún salíamos de vez en cuando. Por supuesto, Len tan sólo era un buen amigo, ¿cierto?

No estaba dispuesta a creer otra cosa.

 **...**

 _Tuve otro sueño más. Esta vez me encontraba frente a las aguas de un río. Cuando miré hacia arriba, pude notar el bello cielo azul sobre mi cabeza._

 _—_ _Es muy hermoso, ¿no lo crees? —volteé hacia mi derecha, observando a la persona dueña de esa voz; tenía cerrados los ojos, y parecía disfrutar del ambiente— Me encanta este lugar, porque siento que aquí podemos estar más unidos._

 _—_ _Te equivocas —le respondí, para después tomar su mano con suma tranquilidad y ternura. La persona no pareció comprender mis palabras—. Siempre estamos unidos._

 _Esa hermosa sonrisa que formó en sus labios me hizo sentir en calma otra vez. Pero, al mismo tiempo, una sensación agridulce se apoderó de mi corazón._

 **...**

La noche pasó bastante tranquila, de no ser por ese sueño. Cuando me levanté al día siguiente por la mañana, me volví a sentir frustrada, por no poder recordar de una forma clara el rostro de aquella persona tan maravillosa. Sabía que era muy importante para mí, pero yo no era capaz de definir sus facciones en mi mente.

Todo el día me la pasé pensando en esos sueños extraños. No los tenía cada día, sólo pasaba cuando menos me los esperaba. Siempre esa persona aparecía en ellos, como si fuera una brisa de primavera invadiendo mis sentidos. Me relajaba, me hacía feliz poder estar a su lado. ¿Quién era? Era algo que de verdad quería averiguar.

La tarde llegó más rápido de lo esperado. Me quedé sola en casa ya que mis padres tuvieron que ir a una reunión familiar. Yo les había dicho que no podía ir, porque mi compañera de proyecto llegaría por la tarde; por supuesto, no les mencioné que en realidad era un chico. Cuando se fueron, me despidieron con una gran sonrisa.

Esperé en la sala por un buen tiempo, sin poder dejar de mover las manos con nerviosismo. Mi cabeza también se movía de un lado a otro, como si estuviera danzando al ritmo de una canción que sólo yo podía escuchar. Pero tan sólo era la ansiedad. Estuve así durante muchos minutos que ni siquiera conté. Empecé a cabecear sin darme cuenta, prueba de que me estaba quedando dormida.

En eso, sonó el timbre.

Sentí como si un rayo me hubiera tocado de la nada; rápidamente me puse de pie, casi en posición firme. Cuando me logré tranquilizar, caminé rápidamente hasta la puerta de entrada. La abrí de un tirón, observando a cierto chico rubio afuera, esperando tranquilamente en la reja. Al verme, alzó una mano en forma de saludo.

—¡Hola, Miku! —escuchar su voz en persona, luego de mucho tiempo, hizo que me diera cuenta de que no me había quedado dormida en el sofá, que eso era real y no otro sueño.

—H-Hola, Kagamine —respondí, tartamudeando un poco, mientras me acercaba a la reja y la abría.

El rubio se abrió paso, y quedó junto a mí mientras volvía a cerrarla.

—Ya te he dicho que me puedes llamar Len —siempre por teléfono me decía lo mismo, yo tan sólo suspiré—. Yo te estoy llamando Miku, después de todo.

—Lo sé, pero sería raro para mí —contesté sinceramente, caminando ahora hacia la puerta de entrada, con él detrás.

—Vamos, inténtalo —en ese momento, le escuché detenerse, así que di la vuelta. Sus ojos me miraban con intensidad—. Llámame Len.

No quería hacerlo, era demasiado vergonzoso. Si cedía, entonces él se robaría otra vez algo nuevo para mí. Jamás había llamado a un muchacho por su nombre antes, y menos a uno de mi edad. Tragué saliva, pues él no dejó de mirarme en todo ese tiempo.

Al final, me di por vencida. Me ponía más nerviosa que me observara a simplemente decir su nombre.

—L... L... —inspiré hondo— Len, puedes pasar —dije, llena de nervios aunque no se me notara tanto, abriendo la puerta de entrada y dándole paso a mi amigo rubio.

La sonrisa enorme que apareció en su rostro me avergonzó. Desvié la mirada hacia el piso, y él tan sólo se dispuso a pasar diciendo un _"Con permiso"_. Mi corazón latía muy rápido, pues llamar a alguien por el nombre era de personas muy cercanas. A la única persona que llamaba por su nombre era a Gumi, pero porque era mi mejor amiga, y nos conocíamos desde niñas.

Él fue el primer chico.

 **...**

Las horas pasaron en mi habitación, y nos pusimos a trabajar por todos esas semanas en las que no hicimos nada. Escribimos algunas notas, investigamos en libros que Len llevó, en internet, y también hicimos muchos resúmenes. El tiempo pasó bastante rápido, ya que estuvimos concentrados durante bastantes minutos. El cansancio pronto llegó a nuestros cuerpos, porque tanto él como yo, comenzamos a cabecear un poco.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que es suficiente —dijo el rubio, yéndose un poco hacia atrás y estirando los brazos—. Ya tenemos todo, prácticamente.

—Bueno, tienes razón —un bostezo se escapó de mi boca al terminar de hablar—. Incluso puede que nos hayamos pasado un poco.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Len me dio la razón. Yo le sonreí con cansancio. Para poder estirarse mejor, el rubio se puso de pie e hizo unos pequeños movimientos como para evitar que su cuerpo se durmiera. A pesar de hacerlos, él bostezó a los pocos segundos. No pude evitar reír un poco por eso.

Entonces, mientras yo me quedé sentada, él se puso a caminar alrededor de mi habitación; toda nuestra tarea aún estaba en todo el piso, pero él simplemente esquivaba los libros y papeles pasando por encima de ellos. Se puso a observar todo mi cuarto, todas las decoraciones que tenía.

—Vaya, tu habitación sí que es femenina —comentó, con una sonrisa de interés.

—Pues claro, yo soy una chica —le respondí, sacando la lengua en broma—. Es lo normal.

—Oh.

Parpadeé con curiosidad al ver que Len se acercó a mi librero y tomó un gran libro con pasta rojo vino. Lo abrió y lo hojeó un poco, con una expresión de maravilla mientras tocaba las páginas con sus dedos.

—Este libro se ve interesante, ¿cuál es? —preguntó, casi como un niño pequeño queriendo saber a qué hora llegarán los regalos en navidad.

—Es el de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas —contesté, con orgullo, pues era uno de mis libros favoritos de mi colección—. Es muy bueno.

—Sí, he escuchado de él —rió el muchacho, para después dejar el libro en su lugar. Entonces, otra cosa llamó su atención, y la sacó del librero—. ¿Y esto qué es?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al observar que entre sus manos tenía una carpeta verde con muchas hojas dentro. Rápidamente me levanté y casi me lancé hacia él para arrebatarle ese objeto tan preciado para mí.

—¡E-Eso no! —exclamé con mucho nerviosismo, apretando la carpeta contra mi pecho una vez que la tuve.

—¿Qué es? —el rubio permaneció sorprendido, aunque se atrevió a hacer esa pregunta— ¿Algo importante?

—Tan sólo son algunos escritos míos, que no he terminado y que nadie debe ver —no tuve idea de por qué respondí, simplemente me nació el ser sincera. Desvié la mirada por lo avergonzada que estaba—. Así que, esto no.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué no hemos hablado más en la escuela —su repentino tema llamó toda mi atención; le miré con curiosidad—. A partir de ahora, te molestaré más seguido... Quiero poder conocerte mejor —con una sonrisa, cruzó los brazos con felicidad.

—No tienes que hacer eso —le respondí con frustración, pues lo que menos quería era a alguien molesto detrás de mí—. Estamos bien así.

—¿De verdad?

La seriedad con la que habló de pronto me sorprendió. No comprendí sus palabras, o tal vez no quería comprenderlas. Sabía qué podría estar intentando decirme, y era algo que no quería escuchar. Le sonreí, un poco nerviosa.

—Si quieres hablarme en la escuela está bien, pero que no sea para molestarme —mis palabras parecieron alegrar al rubio, pues su sonrisa volvió—, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Perfecto! Entonces espero que me muestres esos escritos tuyos algún día.

Una vez dicho esto, decidimos ponernos a arreglar todos los papeles y libros que habían quedado esparcidos por toda mi habitación. Len me ayudó a ponerlos en su lugar, al menos los míos, porque los de él tan sólo volvieron a su mochila. Algunos borradores quedaron en el cesto de basura que tenía por ahí, también. Al terminar, ambos bajamos las escaleras con calma, y yo conduje a Len hasta la reja de la entrada.

—Entonces, nos vemos en la escuela, Miku —se despidió, agitando su mano con rapidez, mientras abría la reja para poder irse.

—Nos vemos —hice lo mismo que él con mi mano, cerrando en cuanto el rubio salió y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de mi casa—, Len.

 **...**

 _El sueño de esa noche fue uno más tranquilo. Aquella persona se encontraba regando unas flores; tenía el uniforme de una escuela, así que supuse que nos encontrábamos en clases. La forma en la que miraba esas plantas era asombrosa, me hacía tener ganas de abrazarle._

 _—_ _Dime, ¿tú crees que podríamos ser felices, incluso si estuviéramos lejos? —la pregunta que hizo me puso algo triste. Aunque rápidamente le sonreí cuando volteó a verme con sus intensos ojos._

 _—_ _Nunca estaríamos lejos —respondí con seguridad, sonriéndole tiernamente—. Porque, sin importar qué, yo iría hasta el fin del mundo para poder estar contigo, ¿sabes?_

 _El tono rojo que obtuvieron sus mejillas me hizo reír alegremente._

 _—_ _¡De nuevo dices cosas tan vergonzosas!_

 _Y, aunque tuviera una expresión de enojo, un brillo de emoción adornó su mirada._

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

El día de la exposición llegó, y lo hicimos bastante bien. El maestro nos puso una nota bastante buena, al menos la suficiente como para decir que nuestros esfuerzos no fueron en vano; pocos esfuerzos hechos en un día, quizás, pero al final sí que nos habíamos apurado mucho. La sonrisa de Len al escuchar la calificación me tranquilizó, más que emocionarme. Y, quizás estaba más feliz por él que por mí misma.

A partir de ese momento, Len comenzó a "molestarme" más en la escuela, justo como había dicho. Ahora me buscaba en el salón, ya sea para hacer algún ejercicio juntos o simplemente para platicar. También, me solía pedir que almorzáramos juntos, aunque eso lo rechazaba ya que eran los únicos momentos que tenía con Gumi y mis otras amigas. Len lo entendía, por lo que no insistía y él también se iba a divertir con sus otras amistades.

Mi amiga peliverde me comenzaba a insinuar cosas en cuanto me veía con Len, pero eso no era así para mí, yo aún le respondía que el que me gustaba era Kaito. Con el muchacho peliazul regresaba a casa, salía algunos domingos, platicaba constantemente en el club de literatura. Sentía que era mucho más especial que lo que tenía con cierto chico rubio al que no conocía desde hace tanto tiempo.

¿Estaba equivocada?

La época de primavera escolar terminó más pronto de lo que pensé. Había pasado un corto tiempo, pero sentí que había vivido la más grande de las aventuras en esos pocos meses. El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y pronto nos retiraron para poder disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones.

Len y yo mantuvimos el contacto a pesar de no vernos. Ambos conservábamos el número de móvil del otro, así que era muy fácil comunicarnos. Era como en las primeras semanas en las que sólo hablábamos a través del teléfono. Fue muy refrescante escuchar su voz todos los días, me sentía como si aún estuviera en la escuela.

No creí ver a Len hasta que entráramos de nuevo a clases. Quizás era porque él nunca dio un indicio de querer verme. Por otro lado, Kaito, me había estado llamando igual, pero no eran largas conversaciones como las que tenía con el rubio; él peliazul sí me invitaba a salir un poco más. Me encantaba ir con él, pero... quizás sí sentía un poco de decepción, ya que por parte de Len no había nada.

Claro, nunca lo admitiría.

Creyendo que ya no tendría oportunidad de verlo en vacaciones, me rendí. Decidí no preguntarle nada, ni siquiera insinuarle que quería salir con él. Aún así, quizás en ese día especial me leyó la mente.

Era de noche, así que nunca imaginé que sugeriría algo así.

 _—_ _Miku —_ al escucharle llamarme, me quedé en silencio, esperando que dijera algo más. Continuó casi de inmediato _—. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos?_

La emoción fue percibida por mi cuerpo, y enseguida mi corazón comenzó a palpitar.

—¿Eh? Claro, sólo dime el día —estaba sonriendo mucho, aunque él no pudiera verlo.

 _—_ _Ahora mismo —_ quise abrir mi boca por la sorpresa, pero no lo hice _—. Nos podemos ver en el río que está cerca de tu casa, ¿está bien?_

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? —inquirí con preocupación, ya que era bastante de noche— ¿No está lejos para ti?

 _—_ _No, en realidad está cerca —_ podría jurar que formó una sonrisa traviesa con sus labios _—. Nos vemos allá, entonces._

—¡Esp-!

Ni siquiera trató de escuchar si quería decir algo más; simplemente colgó. Alejé el teléfono de mi oreja, mirándolo con las cejas muy juntas. ¿Que eso no había sido algo grosero? Suspiré, y me puse de pie. Tendría que ir, ya que Len ni siquiera me dejó negarme, quizás por eso había colgado tan de pronto, porque sabía que yo iría si tenía una promesa por cumplir. Y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solo a esas horas.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el armario. Ni siquiera vi muy bien de qué se trataba, simplemente me lo puse; claro, sólo me aseguré de que fuera algo que pudiera usar para salir. Cuando terminé de vestirme, salí sin hacer ruido de mi habitación. Observé todos los alrededores de la casa, pero al parecer mis padres ya se encontraban dormidos. Di un suspiro de alivio.

Y así, por primera vez y de nuevo gracias a Len, me escapé de mi casa esa noche.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude por las calles; sentí que si iba despacio podría ser peligroso, además, así duraría más tiempo en regresar a casa. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba haciendo caso a un chico loco como Len, mis padres me matarían si llegaran a enterarse. Aún así, por dentro sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas.

En pocos minutos estuve en el lugar que el chico rubio fijó para nuestro encuentro. Miré hacia varios lados, pero no había rastro de él. Me quedé pensativa, esperaba que no me hubiera hecho una broma tonta o algo parecido.

—¡Miku, por aquí!

Volteé en cuanto escuché su voz. Len me estaba diciendo que vaya hacia él, con una mano. Se encontraba en el pasto junto al río, el cual estaba en un terreno un poco más bajo de donde yo me encontraba. Era por eso que no lo había visto. Con una sonrisa, bajé hasta quedar junto a él, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Por qué querías que nos viéramos tan de pronto? —inquirí, levantando una ceja con intriga— Además, ya es muy tarde.

—Era por eso —con una gran sonrisa, Len apuntó al cielo con un dedo.

Como instinto, miré hacia arriba en cuanto él lo hizo. Mis ojos se abrieron al notar el hermoso cielo estrellado sobre nosotros; las estrellas brillaban con total intensidad esa noche, era como ver un mar de luces parpadeantes. Una emoción de maravilla me invadió, pues era demasiado hermoso.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Simplemente asentí al escucharle. Me dejé llevar cuando él me tomó de la mano, y ambos nos sentamos con cuidado sobre el pasto húmedo. Mis rodillas quedaron pegadas a mi pecho, mientras las envolvía con mis manos. Len junto a mí, observando el cielo nocturno... todo eso era tan increíble. De nuevo, me tranquilizaba. Pero, ¿por qué él?

¿Por qué siempre era ese chico el que me mostraba cosas nuevas intensas, pero a la vez maravillosas?

—Aunque las estrellas se apaguen, su estela jamás morirá, quizás por eso me gustan tanto —el rubio alzó la mirada nuevamente, para poder observar el cielo nocturno—. Además, quizás en algún lugar, puedan renacer nuevamente.

No pude evitar mirarle mientras se quedó viendo las hermosas estrellas. Sus finas facciones, concentradas directamente en mirar los astros luminosos, me dejaron anonadada. Su hermoso cabello rubio se mecía con el soplar leve del viento; era como seda siendo empujada por una suave brisa. Una calidez extraña se formó en mi corazón, y en mis mejillas.

Cuando volteó a verme con esa sonrisa tan alegre de siempre, supe que quizás mi gusto había ido mucho más allá. Que quizás no eran las estrellas las que me hacían sentir de esa manera.

—Miku, te ves muy bonita bajo la luz de la luna —me sonrojé completamente al escuchar ese comentario suyo, que había hecho sin nada de pena.

—¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? No digas cosas vergonzosas —desvié la mirada, y oculté mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

No le escuché responder nada más. Esperé un poco más, ya que se me hizo raro que no hiciera otro comentario que me avergonzara más, pues siempre lo hacía. Me atreví entonces a volver a mirarlo; no esperé encontrar una expresión sorprendida en toda su cara, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante. Me le quedé mirando, confundida, hasta que decidí hablar porque no parecía que él fuera a hacerlo.

—¿Estás bien, Len?

Gracias a que lo llamé, el rubio despertó. Se sacudió un poco la cabeza, para poder reaccionar mejor.

—E-Estoy bien, tan sólo... me acordé de algo, eso creo —que él tartamudeara era algo que nunca esperé ver, en toda mi vida—. No te preocupes.

—¿De qué te acordaste? —pregunté con curiosidad, mirándolo intensamente.

Len, con una sonrisa tierna, posó un dedo en sus labios.

—Eso es un secreto.

 **...**

 _—_ _Si pudieras volver a nacer, ¿qué te gustaría ser? —pregunté, con una pequeña sonrisa curiosa._

 _—_ _Una estrella, porque así te podría observar todas las noches —me respondió, con una voz muy sincera y tranquila—. Así también podría cuidarte, en donde quiera que estés._

 _Cuando me miró, pude notar un brillo lleno de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos azules. No me gustaba verlos de esa manera, sufriendo tanto._

 _—_ _Pues a mí me gustaría ser la luna, podría observarte mejor._

 _Tal vez el sueño de esa noche no había sido tan tranquilo como los otros. Mi corazón sentía un peso que no podía describir, como si algo importante se fuera a terminar._

 _Y no quería que lo hiciera._

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

A partir de esa reunión nocturna para mirar las estrellas, Len dejó de llamarme. Todos los días esperé ver su número en el identificador de mi móvil, pero nunca sucedió. Intenté hablarle yo varias veces, pero no me contestaba. Tan sólo sonaba un poco y después me mandaba a su buzón. No podía estar más desesperada.

¿Había hecho algo mal? Pero si esa noche había sido muy dulce, platicando bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. ¿Le pasaba algo a él? Me preocupé inevitablemente. En todas las vacaciones no pude dejar de pensar en Len, incluso aunque Kaito me llamaba para salir, le rechazaba. Ya no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra persona.

Estaba deseosa por entrar a clases, por primera vez en mi vida.

Y, como siempre la tortura es mucho más larga, los días pasaron con extrema lentitud ante mis ojos. Yo simplemente permanecía en casa, esperando a que la noche llegara para poder dormir y ver la mañana siguiente. Las últimas llamadas en vacaciones que tuve fueron de Gumi, a la que le conté mis penas. Ella me dijo que ya podría hablar con Len cuando entrara a la escuela. Eso esperaba, con todas mis ganas.

El día llegó, y las clases comenzaron.

Lo primero que hice fue correr al salón lo más rápido que pude. Gumi entendía perfectamente mi situación, así que ni siquiera se molestó en saludarme cuando pasé a toda velocidad junto a ella. Mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia ese chico rubio que me estresaba, pero que me hacía sentir tranquila.

Al llegar a mi clase tuve una decepción total. No pude ver a Len por ninguna parte. Claro, yo pensé que tendría que esperarlo un poco más, porque quizás se le había hecho tarde. Los minutos pasaron y mi ansiedad aumentó a su límite. Incluso cuando el profesor empezó la clase, yo no me pude concentrar en lo absoluto.

Estaba por volverme loca, porque no entendía qué había pasado con él.

Fue en el momento en que casi alcé la mano para decir que me sentía mal, que mi móvil vibró. Sin importarme mucho si el maestro me veía o no, tomé el aparato con suma rapidez. Observé detenidamente y vi que se trataba de un mensaje. Cuando lo abrí, un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios; era de Len.

 _"Ven a la biblioteca."_

Fue la primera vez que mis dedos teclearon tan rápido un mensaje de texto.

 _"¿Qué sucede?"_

Él no me respondió. No iba a permitir que esa oportunidad de hablar con él se me escapara, así que me armé de valor y alcé la mano.

—P-Profesor —le llamé al maestro, con algo de nervios, aunque sentí que el tartamudeo funcionaría para mi idea. Cuando el hombre me miró, continué—. Me siento mal... ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?

—Oh, vaya —el inocente profesor puso una cara de preocupación—. Claro, ve, sin problemas.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, y tomándome mi barriga con expresión adolorida, me levanté de mi asiento. Sin dejar la actuación atrás, salí del salón, lentamente. Pero, apenas cerré la puerta detrás de mí, comencé a caminar muy rápido hasta la biblioteca, que era el lugar donde Len me había dicho que fuera. Mi ansiedad por verle ya era demasiada.

Nunca imaginé que ese chico llegaría a hacerme sentir cosas tan intensas como esa.

En un par de minutos llegué; abrí la puerta con brusquedad, dándome cuenta de que no había nadie. Todos estaban en clase, así que nadie se iba a acercar por esos lugares, al menos no hasta el descanso. Mi respiración agitada resonó por las paredes de la habitación. Ver los montones de libros me calmó un poco, aunque lo que mis ojos estaban buscando era otra cosa... o a otra persona, mejor dicho. Comencé a buscarlo por todos los alrededores.

Entonces, ahí, al fondo de la biblioteca doblando en un pasillo, estaba él. Apenas me miró, Len sonrió con alegría, como siempre lo había hecho.

—Gracias por venir, Miku —escuchar mi nombre con su voz luego de bastante tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba.

Sin decir nada, me le acerqué poco a poco, mientras sentía cómo mis ojos se comenzaban a humedecer. Mi vista se puso borrosa, ya no podía ver bien los hermosos ojos del rubio mirándome con preocupación.

—¿Por qué? —mi voz se escuchaba entrecortada, a pesar de que intentaba hablar lo mejor que podía— ¿Por qué me ignoraste todo este tiempo?

—Lo siento —la expresión de tristeza en sus ojos me hizo recordar algo, tal vez uno de mis sueños—. Tan sólo era que tenía que... pensar seriamente en algo.

—¿Algo tan importante como para que me evitaras? —el dolor que antes había sido preocupación salió a flote— ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?

—Perdón —el rubio inclinó la cabeza, ocultando su mirar con su flequillo. Yo sólo lo observé, incrédula aún—. Pero, ¿sabes? Tengo algo muy importante qué decirte.

No hablé más, tan sólo esperé a que él siguiera. No lo hizo; Len alzó la mirada, para así mirarme de una forma tan intensa que reconocía muy bien en él. Creí que me estaba analizando, observando con detalle cada parte de mi rostro cubierto en lágrimas. Pasaron segundos en los que el tiempo pareció ir más lento, en el que simplemente nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, como si comprendiéramos lo que cada uno estaba pensando.

Simplemente sucedió.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, algo explotó en mi interior; la calidez que antes había sentido dentro de mi corazón al estar junto a él, se extendió por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Era una sensación que no podía explicar, sólo podía dejarme llevar por él. Por sus caricias, por sus pequeños besos, incluso cuando el lazo de mi cuello fue arrebatado, no opuse resistencia alguna.

Su cuerpo contra el mío, el calor que podía percibir en él, era todo lo que podía sentir. Era como estar en un plano completamente distinto, tan sólo los dos, sin que nadie nos pudiera interrumpir. Y, aunque después tuvimos que regresar a la realidad y darnos cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho, al observar sus hermosos ojos azules, no tuve arrepentimientos.

Después de haber sido el primero en muchas cosas en mi vida antes, también se convirtió el primer hombre con el que estuve de esa forma.

 **...**

 _Recostados sobre una cama, yo le miraba como si fuera lo más hermoso que hubieran visto mis ojos. Esa persona también me observaba, con las mejillas rosadas y el brillo intenso en sus ojos, el cual siempre me hacía perder la razón. Viéndonos el uno al otro, con tan sólo la luz de la luna de esa noche alumbrando nuestros cuerpos, las palabras no eran necesarias para que ambos entendiéramos que queríamos estar juntos por siempre._

 _Creo que ese fue el más feliz de todos mis sueños._

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

Quizás, ese fue el inicio de la relación más extraña que hubiera imaginado. Nuestros encuentros se volvieron más comunes con el tiempo, era algo que no podía negarle a él, ni a mí misma. Cada vez que nos veíamos y nos dejábamos llevar, sentía que una parte de mí se desprendía de mi cuerpo y le pertenecía. Me invadía una sensación triste, pero agradable, y nunca me arrepentía.

Aún así, las llamadas de Kaito continuas me hacían volver a la realidad. Tendrá que hacer algo con respecto a ese estudiante mayor que siempre me había gustado tanto, porque el peliazul nunca dejó de ser amable conmigo. Al principio no quería contestarle, pero sabía dentro de mí que debía hablar con él.

Un día, lo cité con un mensaje de texto al tejado de la escuela. No estaba segura de cómo respondería; probablemente si iría, pensaba, pero quizás esperaría otra cosa de mí, una cosa muy diferente a la que estaba decidida a decirle.

Llegó el momento y yo ya me encontraba esperándolo en el techo. La brisa era muy agradable, me relajaba a pesar de los nervios que tenía por la expectativa. Quería terminar lo más pronto posible con eso, porque no quería lastimar a alguien como Kaito. Me sentí mal pensando en su reacción, pero de verdad esperaba que no dejáramos de ser amigos. Con la espalda dando hacia la puerta que conducía al tejado, tan sólo pude escuchar el ruido de ella abriéndose cuando él llegó.

Volteé lentamente, y le ofrecí una agradable sonrisa al chico peliazul que ahora estaba en frente de mí. Él me correspondió, pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que en realidad no tenía ganas de sonreír. Mordiéndome el labio, desvié mi mirada de la suya, algunos segundos. Estaba preparándome mentalmente, y no quería tener que ver su rostro amable cambiado por uno dolido.

—Me pediste que viniera —por un momento creí que era una pregunta, luego comprendí que tan sólo estaba diciéndolo como un hecho—. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

—Así es —no le pude dar una respuesta más clara en ese instante, aunque pronto continué—. Tengo algo muy importante qué decirte.

Un silencio quedó entre nosotros, yo no me atreví a romperlo, y al parecer él tampoco quería. Sentía el corazón en la garganta, y poco a poco me iba poniendo triste. Pero, ¿por qué? Ahora yo estaba con Len, y era muy feliz a su lado. A pesar de ello, al recordar todos los momentos felices que había pasado junto a Kaito, pensar que todos terminarían, me hacía sentir una melancolía extraña. Era como sentir que una parte de mi vida se escapaba de entre mis dedos, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Como cuando de pronto te das cuenta de que eres un adolescente y has dejado tu infancia atrás.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —cuestionó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Su voz era tranquila, aunque percibí una pizca de seriedad, una que nunca oí en Kaito antes— Te escucharé.

Di un gran suspiro. Inhalé todo el aire que pude, y lo exhalé lentamente. Cerré los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrí, ya estaba decidida a contarle la verdad.

—Yo... comencé a salir con alguien.

El silencio regresó. Durante varios segundos no estuve dispuesta a mirarle a los ojos. Aún así, me armé de valor después y lo hice; me sorprendió ver en él una gran sonrisa. Al parecer, a pesar de lo que le acababa de decir, él no iba a dejar de ser amable conmigo. Sentí como una leve punzada en el corazón.

—Lo sé —abrí más los ojos, sin comprender lo que había dicho. Esperé que siguiera hablando—. Estás saliendo con ese chico rubio, ¿verdad? El que está en tu clase.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes? —cuestioné, aún algo asombrada.

—Porque ya te he visto con él varias veces —me sentí mal al escuchar eso de él—. Ya sabes, yo siempre te observaba.

—Ah, vaya... —me aguanté como pude las ganas de derramar unas lágrimas.

Ya no nos mirábamos. Había demasiados silencios entre cada vez que hablábamos, sólo me incomodaban más. Si continuaba diciendo algo en ese momento, sabía perfectamente que iba a tartamudear. En cambio, decidí dejarle a él el momento en que se rompería el hielo entre nosotros.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —sus palabras repentinas me hicieron verlo de nuevo—. Hatsune, tú sabes que me gustas, pero tan sólo quiero que seas feliz —terminó cerrando los ojos, como sopesando la situación.

—T-Tú también me gustas —como había pensado, tartamudeé al hablar—. Pero, lo siento, yo...

—Lo que sientes por él es mucho más grande, ¿verdad? —tan sólo pude asentir con la cabeza. Él soltó un suspiro— Como dije, lo entiendo.

—Lo siento, ya no podremos seguir saliendo juntos, ni regresar a casa solos los dos —inmediatamente hice una reverencia, de 90°, que era una de las más respetuosas. No encontré otra manera de mostrarle cuánto lo sentía— Perdón.

—No te disculpes, eso me hace sentir mal —pude ver de reojo que negaba con sus manos, así que me incorporé—. Vaya, creo que fui tonto por no haberte pedido ser mi novia antes —otro suspiro más escapó de sus labios, aunque después rió un poco—. Pero, cuando lo pienso bien, creo que eso sería peor, ya que ahora estarías terminando conmigo, ¿cierto? ...Aunque, se siente parecido.

Estaba a punto de disculparme de nuevo, cuando recordé que no le gustó eso, así que me mordí el labio para mantenerme callada. Ya todo eso le hacía sentir demasiado mal, seguramente.

—Tú fuiste mi primer amor, ¿sabes? —le dije, con la mejor sonrisa que pude. Aún me aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

El peliazul se acercó a mí mientras soltaba una risa muy agradable. Entones, posó una mano sobre mi cabeza, y revolvió mi cabello con dulzura. Yo me dejé, encogiendo un poco los hombros al sentir su tacto. Era justo como cuando nos conocimos, cuando hablamos en el club de literatura y dije que me encantaban los libros fantásticos. Esa vez, él jugó con mi cabello de la misma forma.

Ahora tan sólo iban a ser recuerdos lejanos.

—Haha, gracias.

Un agradecimiento extraño que no esperaba recibir. Le observé, aún con mi sonrisa, pero un poco de sorpresa. Él me miró amablemente, como siempre, y alejó la mano.

—Espero que aún podamos ser amigos —pedí rápidamente, pues él estaba a punto de voltear para irse. Al escucharme, se detuvo.

—Quizás.

Asintiendo con la cabeza en forma de despedida, Kaito volvió a caminar hacia la puerta del tejado de nuevo. Le observé mientras se iba alejando más y más, y también cuando desapareció al cerrarla detrás suyo. Sentí el viento mover mi cabello, mi flequillo acarició mi mejilla con suavidad.

No era un adiós, ¿verdad, Kaito? Era un hasta luego para nosotros.

Mi primer amor se desvanecía en el aire, mientras yo continuaba caminando por el sendero de la vida.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

¿Se han dado cuenta de que los días pasan mucho más rápido cuando eres feliz? Eso fue lo que pasó en mi vida. Un año pasó volando junto a Len. Habiendo aclarado las cosas con Kaito, pude disfrutar mucho mejor mi relación con el muchacho rubio que tanto dolor de cabeza me había causado al inicio. Nos divertimos muchísimo, mientras más juntos estábamos, más nos dábamos cuenta de que en realidad desde el principio debimos estar juntos.

Era una sensación que ambos compartíamos, y siempre hablábamos de ello.

Desde aquellas interesantes vacaciones de verano cuando hablábamos por teléfono, habían pasado muchas cosas, y las vacaciones del año siguiente llegaron. Nunca esperé terminar saliendo con el chico al que le había tenido tanta desconfianza por los rumores. Y, cuando lo pienso ahora, si hubiera hecho caso de ellos, jamás me hubiera atrevido a volverle a contestar cuando le colgué la primera vez que llamó.

Pensé entonces, que esas vacaciones iban a ser diferentes, ya que ahora ambos nos veíamos y estábamos más unidos que nunca; no fue así. De hecho, quizás fueron las vacaciones en las que más dolor pasé en mi vida, hablando de un dolor sentimental. Len me había avisado que se iría a un viaje familiar a pasar algunos días de descanso. Dijo que como un mes aproximadamente, así que sentí que perderíamos muchas oportunidades para estar juntos. Aún así, él me tranquilizó, diciéndome que podríamos disfrutar el mes que nos quedaría, que no había problema. Le respondí con una sonrisa cuando me dijo aquello.

Como gran parte de mi felicidad se había ido a otra ciudad, los días pasaron más lento. Él me llamaba todos los días, por supuesto, pero el ya no tenerlo a mi lado me hacía desesperarme por las noches. ¿El amor es una droga? No podía dejar de pensarlo antes de ir a dormir.

A pesar de la larga espera, llegó el día en que él iba a regresar. Estaba muy emocionada, hasta mis padres me preguntaron esa mañana si algo bueno me había sucedido; ellos sabían sobre Len, pero creo que no imaginaban la intensidad de mi amor por él. La noche anterior habíamos hablado, y él me había dicho que llegaría la noche siguiente, ya que tomarían el tren de horario nocturno.

Ese mismo día en la mañana esperé que me hablara, cosa que no hizo. Pensé que quizás era porque estaría ocupado planeando todo con sus padres para su regreso. Me tranquilicé mentalmente, pues ya sólo faltaban unas horas para poder verlo de nuevo.

La tarde pasó aún más lento de lo que habían sido todas las vacaciones. Me encontraba acostada en mi cama, mirando hacia el techo y con el móvil entre mis manos. Intentaba encontrar algo más en qué pensar, algo que no tuviera que ver con Len, pero cada vez que comenzaba a olvidarlo un poco, algún pensamiento menor me lo recordaba.

Al final, el cansancio me terminó ganando y me quedé dormida.

 **...**

 _Abriendo mis ojos, lo único que pude ver fue a esa persona especial de mis sueños. Me miraba de una forma muy triste, con una pequeña lágrima derramándose por su mejilla. Yo le abracé muy fuerte, evitando con todas mis fuerzas llorar también. La persona me correspondió el abrazo, mientras pequeños sollozos se escapaban de sus labios._

 _—_ _Nos volveremos a ver, no te preocupes —le susurré en el oído, con el tono más dulce que pude—. Tan sólo voy a vivir un poco más lejos que de costumbre._

 _—_ _Al otro extremo del país —casi me interrumpe. Su voz sonaba entrecortada—. Te voy a extrañar demasiado._

 _Me separé un poco de su cuerpo, para luego depositar un suave beso en su frente. La persona me miró con sorpresa, pero después volvió a llorar._

 _—_ _Yo también —le dije, con una sonrisa algo forzada._

 _Ninguno dijo algo más. Pronto, el aviso de que todos debíamos subir al tren sonó. Volteé hacia un lado, dándome cuenta de que ya casi todos estaban arriba, y que debía apurarme si no quería perderlo. Volviendo mi mirada hacia la suya, asentí, aunque por dentro el dolor me comía. No pude ver otra expresión más en su rostro._

 _Caminé lentamente hasta la puerta del tren, y cuando puse un pie dentro de él, supe que ya no había marcha atrás. Creí que ya no volvería a escuchar su voz en un largo tiempo, pero, para mi asombro, la persona corrió y se colocó justo delante de la puerta, sólo que en el andén._

 _—_ _¡Promete que me escribirás! —exclamó, usando sus manos como un tipo de megáfono— ¡Estaré esperando tus cartas!_

 _—_ _¡Claro que sí! —le sonreí, porque que me recordara de una manera alegre._

 _Y así, el tren avanzó._

 _Lo último que pude ver de esa persona, fue una gran sonrisa cubierta en lágrimas._

 _Incluso en el momento en el que la oscuridad me invadió y tuve que irme, su rostro apareció justo frente a mí._

 _Esa persona era..._

 **...**

Cuando desperté, fue de forma muy rápida, no con la pereza de siempre. Fue como si me lanzaran un balde de agua fría, pues mis músculos se tensaron. Con mis ojos abiertos como platos y mi respiración agitada, lo supe; me había dado cuenta de quién era la persona con la que soñaba, esa tan importante que veía a veces mientras dormía.

¿Cómo no pude notarlo antes? Si los signos eran muy claros.

Rápidamente tomé el teléfono móvil entre mis dedos, casi se me resbaló de tanta ansiedad. Comencé a marcar el número de Len, con velocidad. No quería esperar otro segundo más para poder escuchar su voz, para poder decirle lo que había visto en mi sueños. Una vez que le había marcado, esperé impaciente a que me contestara.

No hubo respuesta.

Me decepcioné, y volví a observar la pantalla del teléfono. Entonces, me di cuenta de que quizás no era el mejor momento para hablarle. Alcé la mirada y observé la hora que marcaba el reloj colgado en una pared de mi habitación. Eran las 9 de la noche, increíblemente. Me había quedado dormida un largo rato. Bueno, él me había comentado que tomaría el tren de esta hora, las 9, y llegaría cerca de las 11 o hasta la medianoche, así que me tranquilicé un poco.

No debía ponerme tan obsesionada, ¿cierto? Sonreí por pensar en eso, porque sabía que en cuanto él llegara, me atrevería a contarle toda la verdad, una que tal vez hasta él desconocía.

Dando un suspiro, me levanté de la cama y bajé hasta la sala de mi casa. Por supuesto, no se me olvidó el móvil, porque en cualquier momento podría ser Len el que me llamara. Cuando estuve abajo, noté que mis padres se encontraban viendo la televisión con interés; a mí no me podía importar menos, pero quizás sería una buena idea hacer lo mismo, al menos para pasar el tiempo.

Me acerqué a ellos, y me quedé de pie detrás del sofá donde estaban sentados los dos.

—Vaya, eso es tan horrible —escuché decir a mi madre, con un tono preocupado.

—No puedo creer que haya sucedido un accidente tan grande —la respuesta que le dio mi padre me causó completa curiosidad, aunque no dije nada.

—Lo más sorprendente es que ya lo estén publicando en las noticias.

—Eso es verdad.

¿De qué estaban hablando? No entendía nada, así que me dispuse a ver lo que sea que estuvieran mirando ellos en la televisión. Había muchas personas, todas con rostros muy preocupados y algunas hasta lloraban. Después de esas imágenes, la reportera del noticiero de esa hora comenzó a hablar con seriedad.

—Y estas fueron algunas de las grabaciones que se lograron capturar del tren después de su descarrilamiento hacia el río —mi mente no procesó lo que estaba escuchando—. Se dice que es imposible que haya sobrevivientes en este terrible suceso que ocurrió con el tren nocturno de las 9:00, ya que se hundió completamente con todos los pasajeros dentro.

La mujer de la pantalla siguió hablando, pero para mí fueron como susurros que se iban alejando poco a poco. Ahora ya no entendía nada de lo que decía, porque mi cerebro estaba tratando de comprender lo de recién. ¿Un accidente de tren? ¿El tren nocturno de las 9?

Acaso... ¿Acaso no era el tren que iba a tomar Len con su familia?

¿Era una broma? Él no podía...

Y, en ese instante, en lugar de ponerme a pensar en todas las probabilidades negativas, un recuerdo especial apareció en mi mente. Me acordé de cuando Len y yo nos habíamos reunido para ver las estrellas; ese, nuestro primer encuentro nocturno, bajo la luz de la luna. Su sonrisa de aquél momento logró hacerme sentir mucho más triste aún.

Algo me decía que tenía que ir a ese lugar.

Con mi corazón partiéndose en dos poco a poco, corrí con velocidad hacia la puerta de entrada de mi casa. Escuché que mis padres me gritaron, pero lo único que pude decirles fue un "lo siento", antes de salir a toda prisa de ahí. Iba a recibir una buena regañada después, pero era lo de menos. El rostro del chico rubio, que era prácticamente mi felicidad, era lo único que tenía en la cabeza.

Corrí hasta que mis piernas se cansaron, pero no dejé de avanzar. Me sentí en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo estuviera en mi contra y quisiera evitar que yo llegara a ese lugar junto al río en el que nos vimos en esa ocasión. Quería poder verlo, y mirar las estrellas a su lado otra vez.

Mientras más seguía adelante, más borroso se volvía mi mirar, gracias a las lágrimas que amenazaban por escaparse de mis ojos.

Mi respiración agitada fue lo único que pude escuchar cuando llegué. Posé mis manos sobre mis rodillas, para tranquilizarme. Entonces, miré alrededor, con una desesperación total; cualquier indicio, cualquiera, que me hiciera saber que estaba bien me serviría.

¿Por qué mi mente me había conducido a un lugar con un recuerdo tan hermoso?

El dolor, lo pude sentir en todo mi cuerpo.

—Sólo... déjame escuchar tu voz —susurré con mucha dificultad.

No podía pensar en nada más. No quería creer que estuviera pasando. Quería llorar, muchísimo, pero no podía, las lágrimas no salían, se quedaron atascadas en mis ojos. Esperé, y esperé, pero no...

No había nada.

...

—¿Miku?

Volteé de inmediato, con la mente completamente en blanco. Pero, cuando observé sus hermosos ojos azules y su brillante cabello rubio, pensé durante un segundo que quizás estaba soñando otra vez, o que ni siquiera había despertado de mi sueño anterior.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —me preguntó, con un tono curioso. Después me sonrió ampliamente— Es extraño, justo te iba a llamar y...

De la nada, me acerqué hasta él y le miré fijamente. Esto pareció sorprenderle, porque dejó de hablar; me devolvió la mirada, y así nos quedamos viendo de forma penetrante el uno al otro. Mis manos poco a poco se acercaron a su rostro, hasta que mis dedos rozaron sus mejillas. Tenía que estar segura de que fuera algo real.

—¿De verdad eres tú? —mi voz sonó como un susurro, no tuve la fuerza para hablar con voz más alta— ¿De verdad estás aquí?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —puso una expresión de completa confusión, pero después volvió a sonreír— Por supuesto que soy yo, Len.

El fuerte abrazo que le di apenas me respondió pareció sobresaltarlo. Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, envolviéndola con ellos. Mi cara se hundió en la ropa que llevaba, y la fue humedeciendo poco a poco con las lágrimas que solté. Len no entendía nada, de eso estaba segura, pero aún así, me correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza con ternura.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—Creí que habías muerto —más sollozos escaparon de mi garganta, y yo no me atrevía a separarme de su lado—. Creí que tendríamos que separarnos otra vez.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —cuestionó él enseguida, con un tono levemente asustado.

—En las noticias, dijeron que el tren nocturno de las nueve sufrió un accidente y todos se habían ahogado en el río —expliqué, para después separarme un poco y mirarlo.

Él no dijo nada, se quedó en silencio un buen tiempo. Pero, pude ver un dolor inmenso en sus ojos cuando comprendió lo que le había dicho. Era como si él estuviera sintiendo más dolor aún del que yo sentía. Repentinamente, volvió a hundir mi cabeza en su pecho, y formó un abrazo aún más fuerte que el anterior. Yo me quedé sorprendida.

—Lo siento tanto, Miku —su voz lo traicionó y se entrecortaba mientras hablaba—. Debí llamarte antes... en realidad tomé un tren matutino con mis padres, porque decidieron regresar antes. No pude contactarte porque estuvimos muy ocupados con el viaje, y luego tuvimos que desempacar. Creí que todo estaría bien —se separó de nuevo, y me observó fijamente—. No fue así, ¿cierto? Perdóname por haberte preocupado así. Nunca hubiera querido que vivieras lo mismo que yo ese día.

Abrí los ojos con mucho asombro. Hasta me separé de lo incrédula que había quedado, mientras él simplemente mantenía la expresión adolorida en toda la cara. Entonces, me cubrí la boca con las manos, tratando de no abrirla de la sorpresa.

—También... ¿También lo has recordado? —no estaba segura de que entendiera mi pregunta, pero aún así la hice.

Luego de sorprenderse un poco, el rubio asintió con la cabeza a los pocos segundos, sonriendo amable. Se acercó a mí lentamente, y posó ambas manos sobre mis mejillas. Pude sentir la calidez de sus palmas contra mi piel, y me relajé en ese instante. Al parecer, había comprendido perfectamente a lo que me refería.

Nos miramos, sin decir nada, pues las palabras ya no eran necesarias.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, Mikuo.

—Me alegra mucho, Rin.

Una risa nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz, escapó de la boca de cada uno. Las lágrimas que había soltado aún dejaban huella en mi cara; al principio, habían sido lágrimas de tristeza, pero ahora las empezaban a cubrir otras de extrema alegría.

Cuando Len me soltó y lo miré, me di cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a contarme su historia.

—A decir verdad, desde pequeño he tenido sueños extraños, sueños de un chico de cabello turquesa —hablaba calmado, como si estuviera recordando al mismo tiempo. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo—. Nunca entendí de qué se trataba, no hasta que te conocí, Miku —alzó la mirada, y me ofreció una sonrisa—; desde que te vi, me di cuenta de que eras idéntica a ese muchacho con el que soñaba, sólo que tú eras una chica. Al principio, no pensaba hablarte, pensé que tal vez era una coincidencia y que debía dejarlo pasar... pero, gracias a una corazonada cambié de opinión, y fue cuando le pedí tu número de móvil a tu amiga peliverde —explicó con una risa—. Sentí que debía conocerte mejor, y por eso hice la primera llamada. Al principio fue por curiosidad, pero... —se detuvo durante unos segundos, inhaló y después soltó el aire de forma lenta, susurrando— ...nunca imaginé que terminaría enamorándome de ti tan profundamente.

Mis mejillas percibieron un calor agradable en ellas. Conmigo había ocurrido lo mismo, algo que nunca creí que sucedería, pasó, y el amor que iba sintiendo por Len era cada vez más grande. Incluso en ese momento, en que éramos una pareja, mientras pasaran más segundos, lo amaba cada vez más. Al que era ahora, y a la que había sido antes.

—Entonces, ¿tuviste también esos sueños? —inquirí, con curiosidad, pero después asentí, entendiendo que sin duda había sido así— Yo sólo los comencé a tener cuando te conocí, Len.

Él me sonrió, yo le correspondí. Luego, él sacó poco a poco algo de la bolsa de su pantalón. Me enseñó entonces algo que parecía una fotografía. Apenas la tomé entre mis dedos y la observé, sentí cómo mi corazón se estremecía; ahí, en la foto, se podían ver a dos personas, una chica rubia y un chico de cabello turquesa junto a ella. Ambos sonreían, muy felices.

—Es... Es Rin. Y también... —dije, con sorpresa. Después, miré a Len con expectativa.

—Cuando estuve en casa de mi abuela, me encontré esta foto —empezó a explicar él, ante mi mirada asombrada—. Le pregunté sobre ella, y me respondió que era de la hija de una buena amiga, y que en esa imagen en particular estaba con su novio. Ellos eran inseparables, ya que, como Rin solía ser acosada en la escuela, Mikuo la protegía sin importar qué. Aunque, a pesar del amor que se profesaban, un día, la familia de él decidió irse a vivir a otro lugar. Eso fue algo muy duro —me mordí el labio mientras escuchaba, porque era como oír mi propia historia—. Aún así, creían fervientemente que se volverían a ver, pero, ocurrió una tragedia —recordé en ese momento el último sueño que había tenido, y creí saber a dónde se dirigía todo—; el tren en donde él viajaba se salió de las vías justo cuando pasaba sobre el río, y todos se ahogaron. Rin, al enterarse de lo que sucedió, ella... no pudo soportarlo.

 **...**

 _Ese día, el viento soplaba con una amabilidad que la chica odió, porque no la necesitaba. Su cabello se movía con la brisa, revolviéndose, y al mismo tiempo tapaba su mirar lleno de tristeza. Las lágrimas impedían que pudiera ver con claridad, todo su corazón estaba completamente roto, al igual que su mente._

 _Lentamente, la rubia se acercó hasta el barandal del puente en donde estaba. Al ver hacia abajo, pudo notar el agua cristalina del río reflejando la luz del sol; era tan hermosa, que sentía que la estaba atrayendo. Entonces, sin pensarlo mucho, se subió como pudo en el borde. Más lágrimas se derramaron por sus brillantes ojos azules._

 _—_ _No puedo con esto... —susurró, con un volumen muy bajo._

 _La muchacha alzó la mirada hacia el cielo, donde las nubes parecían sonreírle. Así, ella trató de sonreír para sí misma, pero tan sólo una sonrisa agridulce apareció en las finas facciones de su rostro. Una sonrisa que era más falsa que la tranquilidad que había estado fingiendo ese último día._

 _—_ _No puedo vivir sin él —su voz sonó entrecortada, ya no aguantaría mucho más. Con sus pensamientos cubiertos por una oscuridad total, llena de desesperación, la chica cubrió su cara con ambas manos, tratando de ocultar su tristeza. Aún así, esas lágrimas no pararon—. ¡Por favor, Dios! ¡Perdóname! —con las piernas temblándole del dolor, la rubia se inclinó, también bajando la cabeza— ¡Sólo quiero poder verlo una vez más!_

 _Al incorporarse de nuevo, la muchacha no dudó en dar un paso hacia el vacío. Cerró los ojos mientras caía a esas aguas cristalinas que la llamaban, prometiéndole un futuro no tan doloroso. En esos instantes cercanos al final, lo único que pudo observar en su mente fue el rostro de él, de la persona que más había amado en toda su vida, y del que se la había llevado._

 **...**

Len volvió a abrazarme. Sintiendo de nuevo su calidez en todo mi cuerpo, pareció que todo el dolor de su corazón se pasó al mío. Mi mano se deslizó para poder tocar su espalda en forma de consuelo, mientras él hundía su rostro en mi cuello. Quizás no quería que viera una expresión tan triste en él, aunque era algo que en realidad ya había observado antes.

—No puedo creer que me hayan dado una segunda oportunidad a pesar del pecado que cometí —habló con tranquilidad. Después, sentí que hizo más firme nuestro abrazo, y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos durante un par de segundos—. Me alegra que podamos estar juntos otra vez.

—Len... —al decir su nombre, me separé un poco, aunque no demasiado; sujeté su cara entre mis manos, y le ofrecí la mejor sonrisa que pude— Yo también estoy muy feliz, pero, ¿sabes? Quiero que podamos dejar el pasado atrás y concentrarnos en el presente —pude notar que él estaba intentando aguantar que sus lágrimas escaparan, con mucha fuerza—; tú eres Len ahora, y yo soy Miku.

—Sí, tienes razón —poco a poco, su expresión de tristeza cambió a una mucho más alegre. Eso me calmó, porque no quería seguirlo viendo tan adolorido.

Después, el rubio acercó su frente hacia la mía, hasta que ambas chocaron de forma suave. Luego de haber tenido todo ese remolino de sentimientos durante esos pocos minutos en que nos encontramos, era un momento de tranquilidad.

—Aunque, aún me siento mal por Rin y Mikuo —comenté, entrecerrando los ojos levemente.

—Yo también, pero —sentí que sus ojos brillaron con mucha más intensidad de costumbre mientras me miraba—, tenemos que vivir por ellos, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé.

A pesar de que a partir de ese punto recordáramos nuestras vidas anteriores, no cambiaba el hecho de que habíamos logrado renacer como personas completamente nuevas. La historia de nuestro pasado sobre la chica rubia melancólica y el chico peliturquesa valiente había quedado atrás.

La segunda vez que nos conocimos por primera vez fue demasiado diferente e inesperada, pero quizás sólo fue el destino mostrándonos su poder. Nunca creí en las segundas oportunidades antes, pero, a partir de ese día, supe que nuestro encuentro como Len y Miku fue mucho más que una simple coincidencia.

Nuestra primera historia no tuvo un final feliz, así que nos dieron una continuación.

 **...**

—¿Sabes? Creo que ya sé cuál será el título de mi siguiente escrito.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llamará?

—...

"Reencarnación."

 **...**

Con una página completamente nueva, nos aseguraríamos de sólo observar hacia el mañana.

* * *

 **xxxxxxx**

 **Fin**

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***Sobre llamar por el nombre:** En Japón, es muy poco común que la gente use el nombre para llamarse, al menos la gente que apenas se conoce. La mayoría de compañeros de clase se llaman por los apellidos, hasta el profesor los llama así. Incluso aunque uses el nombre de tus amigos, siempre usan -chan, -san, etc. El sólo llamarse por el nombre sin sufijo también da a entender que son demasiado cercanos, por supuesto.

 ***Sobre las taquillas de los zapatos:** Como muchos sabrán, en Japón no se usan zapatos dentro de las casas. Esto también sucede en las escuelas; los estudiantes se quitan sus zapatos de calle y se los cambian por unos especialmente diseñados para caminar dentro del instituto. Así que, en la entrada, suelen tener taquillas donde los guardan

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, sé que no comenté nada al principio, y eso fue mayormente porque no quería cortar la inmersión temprana a la historia. Como es un one-shot, pienso que es mucho más difícil querer explicar todo en tan poco espacio. No hay capítulos, así que tengo que ser capaz de narrar todo lo que pasa entre cada período de tiempo xD pero no veía esta historia como algo más que esto, un simple one-shot.**

 **De nuevo, se me ocurrió en la etapa de antes del sueño, esos momentos cuando te recuestas en tu cama dispuesta a dormir, pero que simplemente te pones a pensar en mil cosas, o en mil historias, mejor dicho. Tenía que escribirla antes de que se me fuera la idea xD Y, aunque al principio algunas cosas serían distintas (Mikuo muriendo por enfermedad, y eso), al final lo dejé como está ahora, en esta versión final.**

 **Creo que este escrito se inspiró en el manga / película / dorama de "Koizora" (Cielo de Amor), al menos en la parte de Rin y Mikuo, con su amor que fracasó y terminó en tragedia. Otra cosa que estuve meditando durante la escritura, era que si Miku y Len sí tendrían su final feliz; por varios momentos quería tan sólo terminarlo de forma trágica también 8'V (que Len, como Mikuo, muriera ahogado en el accidente de tren, haha), pero pues, creí que eso sería demasiado terrible, además ya he escrito un angst de ellos, rompe-kokoros (A través de la realidad).**

 **Aquí ya me expliqué demasiado xD sólo espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, a pesar de que fuera algo simple y no tuviera una trama tan profunda y todo eso (al menos para mí, hehe). Sólo quería escribirlo xD**

 **...**

 **Otra cosa que pensaba... aunque aquí diga "Complete", en realidad estoy decidiendo si escribir un one-shot precuela, quiero decir, con la historia completa de Mikuo y Rin. Si lo quieren, me lo pueden decir en los reviews xD si algunas personas lo piden, quizás sí me anime a escribir la historia de "la chica melancólica y el chico valiente" 8'3**

 **Ahora sí, ¡muchas gracias por leer, y hasta luego!**


End file.
